


Love, Greenberg

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Love, Greenberg [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Galvanize, Fluff and Humor, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: A timestamp to Galvanize, right after Finstock's class and the incident with the mug.
Relationships: Greenberg/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Series: Love, Greenberg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Love, Greenberg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



A shadow falls across Zac's book and he squints before he realizes the shadow is being cast by a person who has stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Greenberg."

He looks up in surprise at the soft greeting.

Scott McCall is the last person he expects to talk to him, so he stupidly tries to look over his shoulder for someone else, blushing when he also presses his face into the wall of bushes growing from the brick planter he's sitting against.

Scott laughs softly and takes a seat next to him against the brick.

A year or two ago, Zac would have grinned at the dopey smile directed his way. Zac has had a thing for Scott McCall since the two had math together during Zac's sophomore year. The kid was so nice and always took the time to wave and smile at Zac, like they were friends and not just one-time group partners for an assignment.

But then Scott played lacrosse and somehow got incredible at it overnight. He swept the floor with that asshole, Jackson, and it made Zac even more attracted to the dark haired boy, but in a far off, never-gonna-happen kind of way.

So when Scott randomly wants to sit next to him at the start of morning break, Zac can't help but be completely baffled and slightly suspicious.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Zac looks at him, even more confused now, but he doesn't respond.

"The mug?" Scott grimaces. Zac's eyes go wide but he remains silent still, and it makes Scott go on rambling. "You did something nice for Coach but because of Stiles,  _ and me of course but mostly Stiles _ , your totally sweet gesture got ruined and I can't begin to tell you how awful I feel. Honestly. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Zac just blinks at Scott, face frozen in shock at the boy's words.

"You still like comics? The Walking Dead right?" Scott shifts in place excitedly, angling himself more toward the older boy he hasn't spoken to off the field in almost a year. Zac is still struck speechless, even more so now that Scott has admitted that he remembers talking about what comics Zac collected back when they had math together. He barrels on in spite of the lack of confirmation. "I can take you to buy the next one. I know it's only like 5 bucks, but it's something! It's been forever since I had time to go to the comic book store-"

"Don't." Zac interrupts suddenly, surprising himself. He shakes his head. "Honestly. It's fine."

"Really?" Scott pouts, and Zac has to look down at his book so he won't smile at how cute the lopsided frown looks. "I feel really bad, man."

"Forget it." Zac shrugs and then gives the kind boy a weak smile.

"Alright." Scott's pout turns to a genuine frown and he picks himself up off the ground and starts for the parking lot.

Zac bites his lip and then makes an impulsive decision, based mostly on wanting to see the Scott's smile again, but also partly to alleviate the boy's guilt.

"Hey, Scott?" Zac calls after the young lacrosse captain. Scott stops and turns, arching an eyebrow in obvious interest at Zac's sudden urge to say something. Zac's mouth quirks up in a smile and he laughs. "The #1 Coach mug? It was a trick mug. You know those novelty gag gifts? When you fill it with hot liquid it just has a giant hand flipping you the bird in place of his picture."

Scott snorts and then shakes his head.

"Seriously?" Scott's face breaks into a grin and he laughs. "Man now I feel even worse! That's a good one and you never got the satisfaction of making everyone laugh."

Zac shrugs and smiles up at his teammate.

"Made you laugh."

Scott huffs out another, much quieter laugh and shakes his head.

"Yeah, you did." He waves and starts for the parking lot again. "See you at practice, Zac."


End file.
